


Куда ты пойдешь

by Red_Sally



Series: Героям нельзя возвращаться с войны [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: В бегах после проекта “Озарение” бывший Агент рассуждает об именах.





	Куда ты пойдешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where can you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505335) by [Aegir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegir/pseuds/Aegir). 



> Перевод является первой частью серии.

\- Как вас зовут? - спросила официантка в круглосуточной забегаловке.  
Он не знал, почему она решила заговорить с ним. Он только вежливо поблагодарил ее, когда она подала его заказ. Это уже само по себе было странно, но на дне сознания что-то шевельнулось, подсказывая, что платят ей мало и будет только благом сказать “спасибо”.  
\- А это имеет значение? - спросил он.  
Сам он так не думал: никогда не придавал значения именам.  
\- Конечно, имеет, - ответила она. - Нет ничего важнее имени.  
Потом ее кто-то окликнул из-за стойки, и она оставила его наедине с чизбургером и большой порцией картошки-фри.  
Он знал, что должен обильно питаться ради поддержания сил: точно так же он знал, как заряжать оружие. На уровне инстинкта. Сейчас это означало вереницу дешевых закусочных. То же странное ощущение в сознании, которое побудило его поблагодарить официантку, считало цены возмутительными, но он проигнорировал это.  
Она оказалась права насчет имени. Он понял это, когда пробовал отыскать себя среди множества слитых в интернет файлов ЩИТа и ГИДРы. Пытаться искать “Агента” толку не было, выходило слишком много отвлеченных ссылок. Он знал, что за прошедшие годы у него были разные кодовые имена, но не мог вспомнить большую их часть. Как бы там ни было, вряд ли они действовали дольше одного-двух заданий.  
“Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс” выдал всего несколько ссылок на старые документы СНР. И еще, кажется, на могилу. Пустую, конечно, но ЩИТ-ГИДРа платил за то, чтобы поддерживать ложь. От этого внутри заворочалось что-то горькое и злое, но он загнал это обратно.  
Однажды утром он проснулся с новым именем в сознании.  
Зимний Солдат. Оно не вполне принадлежало ему: у оружия не было имени. Но это имя он слышал, его время от времени произносили при нем оперативники ГИДРы: “Так это Зимний Солдат. А я и не думал, что он настоящий”.  
“Зимний Солдат” внес ясность, хотя и не так, как он надеялся. Немногочисленные отсылки в материалах ЩИТа вели к слухам и бездоказательным россказням. Это оказалось прозвищем для сказочного страшилища - вот почему упоминания были такими редкими. Агенты по большей части стеснялись открыто приписывать что-то Зимнему Солдату.  
Самым подробным, что он нашел, был рапорт агента по фамилии Ситвелл, чьим заданием было изучить истории о Зимнем Солдате и определить, что стоит за ними. Там содержался список приписанных ему убийств, что-то казалось правдой, хотя подлинных воспоминаний по-прежнему оставалось мало.  
Другие - он знал точно - были ошибочны. ГИДРа не убивала Кеннеди; по сути, данные показывали, что она была в ярости, оттого что масса секс-компромата, который планировалось использовать для шантажа, пропала зря. Но даже при этом читать об убийствах, которые, как он подозревал, совершил он сам, было тяжело.  
Ситвелл пришел к заключению, что никакого Зимнего Солдата не было и никогда не существовало. Убийства, приписываемые ему, не вязались одно с другим, а идея, что за ними стоит один человек, всего лишь современная легенда, не более. Это заключение было обоснованно аргументировано, но, несомненно, оставалось выводом, который сделал агент ГИДРы.  
По-своему, впрочем, вывод был верный. Зимнего Солдата не существовало - не в том смысле, в каком он жил в рассказах. Не существовало хитроумного бессмертного злодея, залегающего на дно после завершения убийств. Был только Агент, воплощенное оружие, которое между заданиями прятали на складе.  
Но может быть, подумал он, Зимний Солдат мог бы существовать _сейчас_. Он обладал способностями за пределами возможностей обычного человека, навыками, привитыми ему насильно, глубинным знанием о механизмах работы ГИДРы. И терять ему было почти нечего: во всяком случае, не жизнь. ГИДРу нужно было уничтожить. То, что сотворили с одним молодым солдатом, не хуже того, что они сделают с другими: раз за разом, пока их не остановят. А он мог вмешаться, обратить их же оружие против них.  
Официантка сказала ему, что имена важны. “Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс” не казалось правильным именем, “Баки Барнс” - тем более. Зимний Солдат - вот какое имя ощущалось верным. Он был солдатом, неважно, кем и чем еще. И создан он был самой зимой.  
Значит, Зимний Солдат. Такое не впишешь в журнал регистрации в мотеле - но возможность думать о себе как о чем-то _определенном_ имела значение. Официантка была права.


End file.
